Vehicles are typically provided with a heat exchanger toward the front of the engine compartment, often in the form of a Condenser Radiator Fan Module (CRFM). Such CRFMs are crucial to the operation of the vehicle. Due to the CRFM's inherent fragility and location it is often damaged in the event of a medium impact crash (where damage is caused but the vehicle is not destroyed) to the extent that it will no longer work and will not allow the vehicle to be driven away to a garage for example. This presents a major inconvenience to the driver.
Furthermore, safety regulations often require that certain portions of a vehicle deform by a sufficient amount in the event of an impact with particular objects in order to minimize damage to that object (for example a pedestrian).